powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2016 Annual
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2016 Annual is the first annual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios). It features the Mighty Morphin team. It features six stories: A Week in the Life..., Unlockly Heroes, A Spot of Trouble, Only the Strong, It's Putty Time, and What Makes a Ranger. Synopsis The first annual showcases stories involving the Power Rangers, the people of Angel Grove and their enemies. Plot A Week in the Life.... On Monday at 5AM, Jason gets up and eats breakfast while reading a book while his mother asks if he has a full week of plans. Jason says it won't be too bad while talking with cereal in his mouth. At 2:05 PM, he is in class and the teacher informs the class that they have an exam on Friday and must complete an assignment on Wednesday. At 4:45PM, Jason is somewhere in a snowy arctic region as the Red Ranger fighting off an army of Putties. At 6PM, he is teaching a children's karate class. On Tuesday at 4:30AM, Jason is jogging with Zack, who is not up for the activity due to being up early and is out of breath from jogging. At 5AM, Jason is writing his school assignment paper on his laptop. At Noon, Jason suggests to the team they do some training simulations in the Command Center's pocket dimension. Billy wonders if that's okay as Jason might have things he has to do, but Jason says he has some time to kill. At 4PM, Goldar and the Megazord are engaged in battle in the ocean during a storm, the fight ending with the Megazord socking Goldar with a right hook to the jaw. At 7PM, Jason is at karate class practicing. At 2AM on Wednesday, Jason is cramming an all-nigher to finish his classroom assignment and is tired. At 7:15AM, Mrs. Scott finds Jason fast asleep on his laptop and tells her son he is late for school as he overslept. At 8:01AM, Jason races to class and turns in his assignment paper to the teacher. At 2:02PM, a sleep-deprived Jason gets a call on his wrist communicator during class and the Power Rangers spend the next few hours batting a snake monster on an asteroid which ends long after his scheduled karate instructor class as by 6:05PM the children wonder where their sensei is. On Thursday, Jason finally returns home at 11:45PM, with his mother hugging him as she was up all night worried sick about him. On Friday at 3:09AM, Jason pulls another all-nighter to finish the homework assignments he didn't finish yesterday while drinking a strong cup of coffee. At 4:30AM, Jason goes by Zack's house to ask him to go out on their morning jog, which Zack refuses as he is exhausted from their previous battle on the asteroid and wants to sleep. Five minutes later, Jason is jogging in Angel Grove Park by himself. At 7AM, Jason does some karate practice at the dojo. At 9:05AM, a frustrated and tired Jason struggles with his exam. At 6PM, Jason enters his karate class and apologizes to his students for not showing up for the last two days. At 9:05PM, Zordon offers Jason to do more training sessions, which Jason happily accepts. At 10:04 PM, the Power Rangers are engaging in friendly sparring matches with each other in the training simulator while Jason as the Red Ranger works on his fighting techniques. On Saturday, Jason uses his time off from school to recover from a hectic week by sleeping all day until 5PM when he gets a call from Zordon. Finally, Sunday morning arrives and Jason is in his Red Ranger costume with his helmet off as he heads up a mountain and meets up with the team, who are having a picnic and watching the sunrise. Kimberly comments that this is a nice way to end a crazy week, but Jason says it wasn't that bad and he is looking forward to the coming week with a smile. Unlockly Heroes The next story starts with a loose take on the TV show format with a previously on segment before the story begins. Billy is preparing for a talent show but cannot seem to get his magic act right as he cannot make the rabbit his his hat disappear, wishing he could do the trick right for the show. Rita Repulsa observes this from the Moon and decides to grant Billy's wish and hers by making the Power Rangers disappear forever with her new magic themed monster Sir Locks-a-Lot, who uses a dimensional portal on his body to suck up all of the Power Rangers inside of him and trapping them there. At the Angel Grove Youth center, Bulk and Skull are scheming to win the talent show by faking a strongman act using balloons attached to bamboo poles. Bulk asks skull to "spray me" which leads to Skull spraying gray paint on his face when he meant the balloons. Skull wonders why they don't use real weights as it would be more impressive, with Bulk responding that those are too heavy. "After all what are we, Power Rangers?" Just after Bulk speaks this, the two are teleported to the Command Center by Zordon and Alpha 5. The two bullies think they are in Ernie's juice bar and that Alpha is a new kind of juice vending machine which Alpha objects to and explains they are in the Command Center of the Power Rangers. The two are distracted and make fun of Zordon being just a head, but then are informed of the situation by Zordon. The Power Rangers have been captured and because the two are "teenagers with even more attitude", they will become substitute Power Rangers using "extremely rare" Power Coins and rescue the Rangers. (though Zordon nearly slips up and reveals the coins are just "spare change" from his homeworld of Eltar) The coins morph Bulk into the Purple Ranger who is powered by the "Baconadon" Zord and Skull into the Orange Ranger who is powered by the "Featherdactyl" Zord, though the costumes are not proportioned to fit their bodies right. The two are excited that they get to be Power Rangers with Bulk wanting to put red flames on his Zord and Skull wanting to use his blasters as they are teleported out. As they leave, Alpha and Zordon drop their facade and shake their heads as this plan is a desperate one, with Alpha only commenting that at least they have the attitude for the job. Bulk and Skull teleport in and at first think they are in the wrong place, only to be surrounded by Putties that teleport in. The two get scared and run away, with Skull carrying Bulk and tripping over his falling pants. As they fall, Bulk's Ranger Powers generate an energy orb around them as they roll down and they bowl over some Putties at the bottom of the hill. The two gain a bit of confidence from this "victory" and Bulk unknowingly uses his clumsiness to knock out another Putty behind him, insisting he be called the Purple Ranger when Skull mentions him by name. The two then get blasted by Sir Locks-A-Lot and they hide behind a tree. Sir Locks-A-Lot demands the cowardly "degenerates" come out and that they deserve to perish, but Skull says he doesn't want that as he doesn't even know what that means. Bulk thinks of what Zordon said about them supposedly being Angel Grove's only hope. Skull makes a confession to Bulk, believing they are going to die, that he ate all of his jelly beans. But Skull refuses to give up and the two use "cockroach kung-fu" to attack Sir Locks-A-Lot by doing a double headbutt attack to his face, which K.O.s Sir Locks-A-Lot. The two substitute Rangers celebrate their victory and "nailing" being Power Rangers with a fistbump as both the Evil Space Aliens and Zordon and Alpha witness this in shock and disbelief. Bulk suggests they try to unlock the door on Sir Locks-A-Lot to free the other Rangers, they call Pick Jagger's Lock Company and ask "Glen" to open the lock for them. As they prepare to open the door, Bulk and Skull wonder how much saving the Rangers would be worth. Bulk sees himself and Skull getting merchandise, a movie and maybe even their own comic book, only to get zapped and de-powered by Alpha using a special raygun that also wipes their memories so the world will never EVER know that Bulk and Skull became Power Rangers. Bulk and Skull lie on the ground sleeping, smiling as their memories of the events of the day fade. A Spot of Trouble Trini and Kimberly are all dressed up for a charity ball in Angel Grove Park's botanical garden to raise funds for the environment, having done the set-up, catering, and seating arrangements. Now the girls get a chance to relax and enjoy the event. Kimberly has brought a strawberry cake she made for the buffet and for Trini and Trini talks about how important it is that this event go well as it is for the animals in their community parks. However, a large group of screams reveals a monster attack is happening at the event as a creature known as Vixenya turns humans into animals such as cats and rabbits, claiming she is here to protect animals from humans. Kimberly protests Vixenya's attack as she didn't get all dressed up just to have the charity ruined by it "literally raining cats and dogs". Vixenya responds by turning Kimberly into a pink rabbit in a tiny dress as Trini hides behind a table and morphs into the Yellow Ranger. She tries to explain to Vixenya that the Power Rangers help animals as she fights her. Vixenya wants to turn the Yellow Ranger into an animal so she knows how it feels and maybe even how it feels to be killed by hunters or cooked for food. Vixenya doesn't believe her talk about the Power Rangers wanting to protect life until rabbit Kimberly jumps in front of an attack meant for Trini, which Vixenya stop herself from doing as she doesn't want to hurt animals as she cradles the lagomorphed Pink Ranger in her arms. Trini talks Vixenya down by saying that yes, humans can be destructive towards nature, but they can be reminded of its value and some humans try really hard to preserve it. Vixenya stops and thanks the Yellow Ranger for helping her see that, only to writhe in pain as Rita Repulsa orders her to be recalled and then to resume her mission to destroy humanity to save the world so she can have the planet for herself. Hearing Rita's demands, Trini tells Vixenya she is just being used and she has a choice, reject Rita and she can use her powers for good to help nature and save the world her own way. Vixenya reverts the humans back to normal and slowly regresses back into her normal form before Rita transformed her: a grey fox. Before losing her ability to speak, Vixenya thanks Trini and says she will protect the animals in the park in her own way and try to be more trusting of humans in doing good while she waits for them to make a positive impact on the environment. Kimberly is restored and the charity ball resumes, but she asks Trini if Vixenya really did change. Trini says everybody deserves a chance as Vixenya observes the ball from behind a bush, smiling. Only the Strong It's Putty Time The Green Ranger and the Pink Ranger are busy fighting Putties, with the Green ranger saying how much he loves beating them up as it is so easy, "like beating up butter". The Pink Ranger disagrees as in a way she feels sorry for them, it isn't their fault they fight them as they are forced to do it. The Green Ranger doesn't seem to understand and she explains she thinks that maybe they have feelings. The Green Ranger thinks that is the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard, but admits that her compassion is one of her good qualities. He tells her not to get "derpy" though, as she is "too cute to derp" in battle as the two walk off. One of the Putties is conscious during the conversation despite one of his comrades pinning him down. He struggles and gurgles incoherently, then reveals he can speak English and begs the Rangers to come back and fight some more as he declares his love for "Pink Pink". Later, the Putty puts on a disguise and goes to the Angel Grove Youth Center, wanting to learn new fighting techniques and meet Kimberly again. Tommy is oblivious to the fact he is a putty despite his strange pattern of speech and very obvious disguise, thinking he is a kid from out of state. The Youth Center is holding a karate demonstration with Kimberly as a sparring partner for volunteers, with the excited Putty ready to battle her again. He declares his love for her as he marches toward her, but this creeps Kimberly out and she elbows him to the ground. She admits the "noob" is tough as he gets back up and is even more infatuated with her and tries to grab her. Kimberly kicks it in the head and its wig, which is made from a bird's nest, falls off and he is knocked out. Tommy realizes it was a Putty and thinks that maybe Kimberly was right and they do have feelings as it went out of its way to impress her. An angry Kimberly says she no longer cares as this particular Putty was a genuine creep and a jerk to her as it lies there, sad it failed its mission. What Makes a Ranger Zordon asks Alpha how the Rangers are doing on their mission, with the robot replying it is not going well. The force they are battling may be too much even for them. Somewhere in the middle of Angel Grove, the Megazord and the Dragonzord are battling a monster called Commandant in his War Golem. A little girl named Kelly is excited as she sees the Power Rangers fighting and then runs off to get a closer look despite her parents telling her to come back. As she heads up a building, Zordon tells of what makes the Rangers unique. Even in the darkest of times, even when they fall and no matter the odds, the Rangers refuse to quit and never admit defeat or allow themselves to fail. Kelly watches the battle as the Megazord falls backwards into a building after being hit by a beam attack from the War Golem and the Dragonzord is held in a tight grip by the mechanical menace. The Rangers quickly go outside and modify some of the Megazord's power distribution relays on panels around the giant robot, then Trini gives Billy the signal to make his move. The Blue Ranger pulls the control levers in the cockpit and the Megazord executes a Rocket Punch attack, which sends Commandant flying out of the cockpit of his War Golem and made a helpless flying target for the Power Rangers to attack directly. After dealing with Commandant, the Rangers have a new problem to deal with as multiple buildings in Angle Grove begin to collapse. Up on the Moon, Rita is fuming at yet another failure by her minions to destroy the "polychromatic rats". Kelly is trapped in the ruins of the building she was in and crying, only for Kimberly to find her and reach out to her. The others rescued civilians from the wreckage and are pulling them out of the debris. Zordon continues his speech saying it was never the powers, weapons or zords that make the Rangers unstoppable, but their heroic hearts inside them that give them their strength and greatness even before it is Morphin' Time. Covers MMPR2016Annual.png|Main Cover Goñi Montes boom-2016annual-smith.jpg|Cory Smith boom-2016annual-caltsoudas.jpg|Acetate George Caltsoudas boom-2016annual-orangepurple.jpg|Variant boom-2016annual-colorado.jpg|Colorado Springs Comic Con Joe St.Pierre boom-2016annual-granite.jpg|Granite State Comic Con Denis Medri boom-2016annual-baltimore.jpg|Baltimore Comic Con Goñi Montes boom-splash-annual2016.jpg|Splash connecting cover Felipe Smith Errors *''to be added'' Notes Unlockly Heroes *When Alpha scans Bulk and Skull, their combined attitude level is revealed to be 9,000. This is a possible reference to a popular internet meme in the Dragon Ball Z fandom, where Vegeta over dramatically states that Goku's power level is over 9,000. *When Bulk and Skull teleport to the battlefield and no one is there, Skull thinks they "should have taken a left turn at Albuquerque". This is a reference to a common phrase used by Bugs Bunny in the Looney Tunes shorts when he ends up in a place where he did not intend to be. *Pick Jagger's Lock Smith Company is a pun on Rolling Stones founding band member and lead singer Mick Jagger. *In a bit of foreshadowing, Bulk mentions to Skull that maybe they would get thier own comic book. The duo would indeed get their own series of comic book adventures as backup stories in the main line of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comics. Only The Strong guards]] *Two Kuros (mooks from Ressha Sentai ToQger) are guarding Lord Zedd's ship. Coincidentally, said season featured main antagonist whose name was Z, which also can be read as "Zed". What Makes a Ranger * This comic reveals the Megazord can do a classic Japanese Super Robot technique, the Rocket Punch, which was popularized in fiction by Go Nagai's series. *In the story, Kelly is wearing a pink and white T-shirt, the same colors as the Pink Ranger, who rescued her at the end of the story.